Remnant In The Shell
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Majora Yang Xiao Long and her team at Public Security Section 9 work tirelessly to prevent the world from falling into chaos by the machinations of Grimm. But something else is happening behind the scene and Yang must find the truth with the rest of her team before the world collapses


"Okay guys we move on three" a young blonde woman said

"You got it ma'am" a mountain of a man said

"Jaune, are you going to stick to the plan?" the woman asked

"You got it Major" Jaune said as he clutched his Mateba Model 6 Unica

"Still got to admit the balls on you for using that type of peashooter" the mountain said

"Daichi shut it" The Major said

"Yes ma'am" Daichi said

"Penny, do you have entry into the network yet?" The major asked

"They've tried to put up barriers, but it's nothing I can't face" Penny said

"Get it done, Firework is in there and I want him alive" The Majora said

"Yes ma'am" the team said

"I've got connection and there network" Penny said

"Okay MOVE!" the Major shouted as her team moved in, each one drawing their Seburo M5 handguns, except Jaune's Mateba. The team quickly entered swept the room and found who they were targeting

"CLEAR!" Daichi said as he lowered his weapon before

"Do you think they're apart of Grimm?" Jaune asked

"No, he's a victim as well" The Major said "Penny interface and see if you can pull the last moments of his life from his Cyberbrain" the Major said

"Yes ma'am" Penny said using the port on the back of her neck and interfacing. "You are right, he's cyberbrain was hacked. They used him to write code and then sent it to them."

"Another dead end" Daichi said

"You know Ozpin's going to be pissed" Jaune said

"Alright team, move out" the Major said sadly.

* * *

"Track 14" the Major said as she removed her leather jacket and pants, settling into a chair as the bass of her favourite song played. Once she was home, she was no longer the Major, but rather Yang Xiao Long, a member of the Public Safety Bureau along with her team's lead investigator and best friend Yatsuhashi Daichi, Covert Intelligence and Technology officer Penny Polendina, all organic investigator and 2nd field commander Jaune Arc, Explosive expert Cardin Winchester, Tactical Sniper Neptune Vasilias, and the other investigator Flynt Coal. It was a good and well balanced team, but she wouldn't ask for a better team. Sighing she accessed her home's main control panel and tapped on the bathroom tab and started the shower while setting the proper temperature. She just wanted a hot shower to relax. They have been on the case of Grimm for two months now and getting nowhere fast. She stripped down and entered the shower, allowing the hot water flow down her skin, it gave her a calming sensation. One she needed as her right arm was a cyber prosthetic which she had to get when a bomb took it on her first case out of the academy, it was said any prosthetic would take a full year to fully integrate into the system, but it took Yang only six months to fully adapt to it, which a new record in of itself. Yang rested her head on the heated titles that came with the near scalding water, when suddenly she was blasted by near freezing cold

"OH COME ON!" she shouted as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Upon exiting she saw a woman her age with silvery white hair wearing a cyan skirt suit

* * *

"WEISS!" Yang shouted as she got out and draped the towel over her shoulders, covering her breasts.

"You were taking too long" Weiss said "Plus do you could at least put on some pants?" she asked as she saw Yang was only wearing a towel around her shoulders and a pair of black panties.

"Why no one else is here" Yang said as she grabbed a beer and started to drink it at a fast paced

"Either way it's time for you bi-monthly check up" Weiss said as she sat down on a stool near Yang's couch as she attached wires to Yang's arm and brought up the data on her computer terminal. "How has it been?"

"Not bad. It got twitchy on a previous case but that was about it" Yang said taking a gulp of beer. "What about you?"

"Not good, Schnee tech's staff has been forced to go into Autistic Mode since Grimm hacked in. Heck they even exposed a few cases of Closed Shell Syndrome" Weiss said

"Closed Shell Syndrome?" Yang asked never hearing about it before

"It's a type of Cyberbrain Autism, not like Autistic mode which shuts off the networking functions, I'll send you a link to it later on" Weiss said

"Did they get anything?" Yang asked

"No, but we did. By using datalogs we can tell you the names of two of the members" Weiss said

* * *

"Reaper and Beringel" Yang said "Those are the names of the ones who hacked into Schnee Technical Industries yesterday, now we believe they are members of Grimm! Which means that we might be getting closer to them"

"Quick question, do we know what was stolen?" Flynt asked

"Nothing was stolen, but a few cases of Closed Shell Syndrome were revealed" Yang said

"The Cyberbrain version of Autism?" Yatsuhashi asked surprised "What's going to happen to them?"

"Weiss will help set up a specialized division for them in the company for them, so that way they can still work there and get the specialised help they need" Yang said

"That's good, but what do we do about Grimm?" Jaune asked

"Try and catch them before they can act out their master plan" Yang said

"Yes ma'am" they said before leaving

"And after we catch Grimm we find her" Yang whispered

* * *

Jaune was on his way home to his darling wife Pyrrha when he noticed something, just out of the corner of his eye. Stopping his car he got out and looked at what he saw: A scythe and an arrow before it returned to normal. He got back in his car and dialled a number

"Hey Penny, has there been anything hacked in my area?" he asked

"I'll look" Penny said before the phone went silent "Year there has been; a couple. But we don't know where they are coming from; WAIT! I recognise this code, its Grimm!" Penny said

"Where are they?" Jaune asked

"I'm sending the location to you and Yatsuhashi" Penny said

"Why not the major?" Jaune asked

"She's in a meeting with Miss Schnee and Director Ozpin!" Penny said

"Got it" Jaune said

* * *

"So is that all you have?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his hot chocolate

"Unfortunately" Yang said

"But we have a small fragment of the data code which we can use to track their two members" Weiss said

"Reaper and Beringel right?" Ozpin asked

"Yes sir" Yang said "They are two of the six named operatives we have of Grimm"

"Beowulf, Goliath, Death Stalker and Nevermore" Ozpin said "And now Reaper and Beringel. How close are we to them?"

'Pretty close I've sent Arc and Daichi close to where we think they are' Penny said suddenly

"Why weren't we alerted earlier?" Ozpin asked

'You asked not to be disturbed" Penny said

"Unless it was an emergency or important Miss Polendina. Get the rest of Section 9 over there ASAP!" Ozpin ordered before noticing Yang was already out the door.

* * *

Jaune and Yatsuhashi were standing either side of a hallway. Yatsuhashi nodded allowing Jaune to move up before he signalled back to Yatsuhashi

"I would feel better if the others were here" Jaune said

"No doubt Ozpin's gotten word and is sending them as we speak" Yatsuhashi said

"good" Jaune said "That's where its coming from"

"On 3" Yatsuhashi said as he used his fingers to count down before booting the door in "SECTION 9 FREEZE!" he shouted looking in the room, all he saw was a young woman with red hair "Who are you?" Yatsuhashi asked

"My name is Ruby Rose and I've been a coerced member of Grimm code named Reaper. They forced me to do those terrible things" Ruby said crying

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"I was told that my sister and father would be killed thanks to a virus implanted in their cyberbrains if I didn't co-operate with them" Ruby said

"Okay, we'll find them and remove the virus" Jaune said as he pulled out a block. "Please lift your hair up so I can plug in this blocker to stop the network signals to your cyberbrain" Jaune said

"Sure" Ruby said

"Get CSI in here as soon as they get here" Yatsuhashi

'Guys I'm down stairs, what's the situation?' Yang asked over the network

'We just recovered a hostage, they were blackmailed into working with Grimm' Yatsuhashi explained

'Good keep them there I'm almost there' she said.

* * *

Yang walked into the room and saw that the setup was still intact and that Jaune was going over it

"Is this it?" Yang asked

"Sure is. I haven't seen a rig like this expect for" Jaune said

"Our department" Yang said "And the hostage?"

"Outside. I put a blocker on her just in case they were tracking her or something like that" Jaune said

"Good work" Yang said walking out to see Yatsuhashi and the victim talking, but she froze when she saw who the victim was

"Major, this is the hostage her name is"

"Ruby?" Yang asked

"Yang?" Ruby asked "YANG!"

"RUBY!" Yang shouted scooping her younger sister up and holding her tightly "I found you"

"I'm safe" Ruby said before realising "Yang, Grimm!" she shouted

"What is it?" Yang asked

"That's right they made her cooperate with them by implanting her sister and father with a virus" Yatsuhashi said

"What?" Yang asked before turning to Ruby "Don't worry Ruby, my network barriers are top notch, not even Director Ozpin could get in without my say so"

"It's true. Not even the best could get through them" Yatsuhashi said 'though I wish she would have warned me when she was enjoying some company!" he snapped

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby asked

"Ask her friends" Yatsuhashi said grumpily.

* * *

Once they got back to base Yang took Ruby with her and Yatushashi to see Director Ozpin

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Ruby asked

"Don't worry he's pretty cool, so once we explain what happen I'm sure he'll let you go free" Yatsuhashi said

"Besides what kind of sister would I be if I didn't protect you?" Yang asked ruffling her sister's hair

"Yang" Ruby groaned

"So what do you guys think about this?" Yatsuhashi said grabbing a beer and throwing it to Jaune

"I don't know, but what I do know is Ruby is going to be well protected" Jaune said as he opened his can

"Just wait until he finds out what her sister is into" Yatsuhashi waggled his eyebrows

"It's going to be a bit eye opening, beside how long did the last guy last?" Jaune asked

"What you mean Slate...three weeks" Yatsuhashi said

"What's her longest record?" Jaune asked

"Eight weeks" Yatsuhashi said

* * *

"I see, well you have impressive abilities when it comes to hacking and computer use" Ozpin said

"That's nothing" Yang said holding out her sidearm and lifted it up and down. "Think you can take a look?"

"Sure thing" Ruby said as she took the sidearm and walked over to a table that showed up. Laying it on the table Ruby disassembled the weapon and arranged them so it was like the gun exploded. Ruby then picked up a small part and held it over a light before looking at Yang and Ozpin "When was the last time you used this?"

"Two weeks ago, a suspect refused to stop so I had to pop one into his leg" Yang said "And I cleaned it as well. Why?"

"The slide is a little worn on one side affecting the aim a slight bit, but besides from that it's in near perfect condition" Ruby said handing the gun back to Yang

"Thanks sis, see she's also a pretty impressive gunsmith" Yang smiled

"I agree, which is why Ruby Rose will be Section 9's Weapon Specialist, do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Ozpin asked

"I can handle anything with Yang by my side" Ruby said

"Good answer sis" Yang said

* * *

"Speak" a voice said

"I'm afraid that Reaper got away" a tall man nearly Yatsuhashi's size said entering a dark room filled with screens displaying red code

"It was only a matter of time, tell me did Section 9 get to her?" the voice said

"It did, but we are unsure on how" the man said

"Very have Beowulf look into it" the voice said

"Yes ma'am" The man said

"By the way have you seen Nevermore or her associates around?" the voice asked

"No ma'am" the man said

"That will be all...Beringal" the same said as the room became pitch black.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so its been awhile since I've done a RWBY fic and I discovered this one awhile back in the folder that I use for my RWBY fics, so yeah this is a RWBY/Ghost in the Shell crossover with Yang in place of the Major and the resat of Section 9 being RWBY character as well such as Yatsuhashi-Batou, Jaune-Togusa, Neptune-Saito, Cardina-Borma, Flynt-Pazu, Penny Ishikawa and Ozpin-Aramaki; plus Ruby will be the weapons expert. Now I have a trio of other characters who will be in here as well based off of GITS characters and the bad guys are basically Salem's faction with the names of different Grimm which will be interesting to see where that goes**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
